Te odio pero tu me amas
by alondra130
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses, pasaron muchas cosas y una de ellas es que Barnaba y Victoria terminaron, Barnabas comenzara a sentir cosas hacia Carolyn la mujer lobo que pronto abrira su corazon ¿Podra ella amar a Barnabas?
1. El comienzo

El comienzo

Sies meses antes

Estaba yo en mi cuarto junto con el señor Barnabas, eh de decir que el tipo no me agradaba tanto pero el habia venido a mi cuarto a pedirme a ayuda y no se porque pero no se la pude negar. Le permite entrar a mi habitacion para que pudieramos hablar, me acomode en mi cama y el se tuve que sentar en un colchon que estaba ahí.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunte con cierta frialdad en mis labios, el empezo a mover sus obscuros labios antes de formar palabra alguna.

-eh venido querida a pedirte que me ayudes a cortejar a una mujer-¿Qué? Debe ser una broma ¿Por qué un hombre de unos 35 0 40 años, le pide a una chica de 15 años tal cosa?, abri levemente los ojos por la sorpresa pero no la demostre, me incorpore en la cama mostrando indiferencia.

-no me siento muy comoda discutiendo eso contigo-admiti.

-no tengas temor niña mia-me contesto-solo busco ayuda en el arte de cortejar a una mujer de esta era….-cerro la boca negando con la cabeza como corrigiendose-….tierra y que mejor si me lo enseña una mujer de tu edad-dijo-¿Cuál es tu edad si puedo saber?-me pregunto-

-15-conteste casi en susurro.

-15 y aun si en esposo-exclamo algo sorprendido-deberias darle uso a esas caderas fertiles antes de que tu viente quede marchito y muera-frunci el entreceño por sus palabras , era algo sorprendente lo que me habia dicho pero tambien era algo extraño.

-eres raro-dije seria.

-pero te parece que soy raro para una mujer de esta era-me pregunto con duda en sus palabras, pero ¿a que mujer se referia? Pense un instante y saque algunas conclusiones, la primera fue mi madre pero ella a pesar de todo a amado a mi padre aun que este muerto, la segunda fue la Dra hoffman bueno Barnabas y ella no han hablado mucho y no los eh visto hablar desde que llego, la tercera fui yo pero lo dudo ¿Cómo un hombre mayor se fijaria en una chica de 15 años? Y la última fue…

-es obvio que hablas de vicky-hable con algo de asco pues Vicky era joven y Barnabas no tanto, vi que mi comentario era cierto Barnabas cerro los ojos mientras soltaba un leve y pesado suspiro luego abrio sus ojos negros como la noche antes de poder hablar.

-ella tiene las caderas mas fertiles que eh visto-me dijo con suspiros.

-eres extraño en verdad-volvi a decirle.

-¿encerio crees eso?-su voz se torno algo agria.

-eres mojigato, propio y antiguado-hable con sinceridad porque eso el era para mi.

-y victoria-me miro-…¿no es propia?-pregunto con suavidad.

-le gusto fingir que es rockanroll-cerre los ojos-pero yo creo que es mas bien estilo carpenters-su mirada se torno algo decepcionada.

-te refieres a que los carpinteros la atraen-frunci el ceño por su respuesta.

-los carpenters son musicos estupido-conteste groseramente con enfado.

-ah musica-abrio los ojos-si soy fanatico de la musica actual-me dijo levantando la mano mientras decia unas palabras-emma piker, mi lover andaer yo ser-vi que al momento de levantar la mano un humo salio ¿Qué habia pasado?-creo que a shakespare le falto elocuencia-se quejo.

-muy bien-suspire-si quieres hacercarte debes cambiar, olvida tu excentridad inglesa y socializa un poco con las personas-le pedi y el al parecer lo entendia, cuando termine el acintio. El se paro del asiento y con una reverencia se fue de mi habitacion dejandome sola tal como a mi gustaba estar…sola.


	2. Chapter 2: Pequeño accidente

**Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. Disfrutenlo**

Cap 2: Pequeño accidente.

Eran alrededor de las 12, Carolyn apenas se iba levantando de su cama se sentia aun cansada pero con algo energia logro pararse de su cama, tomo una ducha rapida, se puso unas medias color guinda, una falda violeta con encaje y una camisa azul algo holgada. Bajo hasta la mesa donde seguramente estaban todos, dio los buenos dias pero nadie le respondio eso era normal, se sento en su respectivo asiento a lado de David quien leia un comic de superheroes mientras comia un cereal, su madre leia su periodico tomando su café, sorprendentemente su tio Rogers habia vuelto para ser un mejor padre para David. Se sorprendio no ver a Victoria a lado de Barnabas como era costumbre, vio que en los ojos de ella habia melancolia y tambien en los de Barnabas pero lograba desimularlo a diferencia de Vicky.

-¿Qué pasa? Se pelearon o algo-solto con frialdad, de alguna manera al verlos todos romanticos la habian puesto de mal humor en los ultimos meses no se podia tener un conversacion si que ellos no se estuvieran besando o demostrando su amor, y verlos separados si era sorpresa.

-no mi querida Carolyn no estamos peleados, solo que quisimos terminar nuestra relacion-hablo Barnabas con cortesia, la joven abrio un poco los ojos por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada solo se dedico a comerse el pan con mermelada que habia ahí. Pero la curiosidad le invadio y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué terminaron?-pregunto ella.

-nos dimos cuenta de que no somos el uno para el otro-la que hablo esta vez fue Vicky, Carolyn la miro y pudo notar que ella aun amaba a Barnabas y que le dolia esa decision.

-oh-fue lo unico que pronuncio antes de terminarse el ultimo bocado de su pan, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio hasta arriba no iria a su habitacion iria al balcon para despejar su mente por un rato, ultimamente se sentia rara y no sabia porque. Al llegar hasta el balcon coloco sus codos en el barrandal, su mente estaba perdida asi era como se sentia todos los dias tal vez las cosas habian mejorado durante esos 6 meses que habian pasado, todo el pueblo de Collinsport habia olvidado lo del incendio gracias a que Barnabas los habia hipnotizado, el castillo Collins habia sido reconstruido a tal punto que se podria decir que nada de eso habia pasado. Ahora toda su familia sabia que ella era mujer lobo, y que tanto Vicky como Barnabas vampiros, eso no le preocupaba nunca se atreveria a dañar a su familia ni a Vicky quien se habia vuelto en su amiga intima. Una brisa de viento le golpeo el rostro refrescandolo un poco, Carolyn se sentia vacia como si algo le faltara pero no sabia que tenia una familia, amiga y una vida un tanto rara pero tranquila ¿Qué mas podria desear? Se preguntaba ella pero no podia dejar de sentirse sola. Justo cuando se estaba tranquilizando sintio una mano tocarle el hombro, del susto dio un pequeño salto pero volteo y se encontro con la mirada penetrante de Barnabas.

-mil disculpas no queria asustarte-dijo Barnabas.

-no tranquilo solo fue un pequeño susto-dijo Carolyn seriamente.

-señorita Carolyn no quiero molestarla pero podria permitirme unas palabras con usted-Carolyn asintio y el se acerco poniendose a lado de ella contemplando la vista.

-¿de que quieres hablar?-pregunto.

-de su comportamiento en la mesa señorita Carolyn al oir lo de Victoria y yo-ella rodo los ojos-eh de admitirque sus preguntas me sorprendieron, nunca la eh visto interesada en nuestra relacion-miro discretamente a Carolyn mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-solo ve al grano-inquirio algo desesperada.

-lo que trato de decir señorita, es ¿Por qué su repentino interes?-volteo a verla aun con una sonrisa burlona en sus oscuros labios.

-solo pregunte porque estaban separados eso es algo muy raro-se cruzo de brazos algo fastidia por el interrogatorio que su "tio" le proporcionaba.

-bueno señorita como Victoria lo dijo no somos el uno para el otro-continuo Barnabas con melancolia tras recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que ese amor diera fruto, sacrifico el bienestar de su familia, el castillo se incendio y por si fuera poco convirtio a Victoria en vampiro para que pudieran estar juntos, desgraciadamente y por obras del destino ese amor no se dio y hizo que se comenzara a arrepentir de desgraciarle la vida a Victoria ella sufriria el mismo dolor que el al saber que viviria para siempre y viera como sus seres amados morian.

-ya lo se Barnabas solo pregunte eso es todo-respondio ya fastidiada.

-bueno mi querida Carolyn me retiro-dio media vuelta para irse, pero por obras del destino su baston se movio haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y el control de su cuerpo, Carolyn penso que solo se habia agachado por lo que le resto importancia pero como Barnabas no conseguia tener equilibrio todo su peso fue a parar hacia el de Carolyn quien logro poner sus manos sobre el bien formado torso de Barnabas, el peso de el hizo que colocara sus manos en el barrandal acorralando sin querer a la joven que tenia enfrente pero eso no fue todo, su peso hizo tambien que sus labios frios y oscuros chocaran con los suaves y calidos de Carolyn propocionando asi un beso entre ambos, casi al mismo tiempo ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por ese tacto mirandose directamente a los ojos del otro, no sabian cuanto tiempo cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron mirandose solo sabian que no podian separarse. La joven se perdio en los ojos de su acompañante, esos ojos negros como la noche que hacian que un escalofrio te recorriera la espalda y te hiciera temblar, aquellos ojos que por noches solo se oscurecian mas mostrando una mirada penetrante a quienes los rodeaban; por su parte el tambien se perdio en los ojos de la joven de cabellos rubios que tenia enfrente, los ojos azules eran profundos tan profundos como el mismo mar, eran hermosos y llenos de secretos, creyo haber visto que durante el dia brillaban con el sol haciendolos mas expresivos.

Estuvieron unos segundos mas asi hasta que lograron separarse, Carolyn algo sonrojada Barnabas algo incomodo pero no lo demostraba, se miraron un momento pero desviaron la mirada para no tener que mirarse, reino un silencio hasta que Barnabas se digno a hablar.

-eh mil disculpas señorita, fue un accidente no quise actuar de esa manera-dijo el con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-esta bien no te preocupes-contesto ella sin siquiera dignarse a verlo, estaba avergonzada, se sentia timida y su corazon palpitaba con fuerza, eso la hacia sentirse tonta.

-bueno me retiro señorita-dijo Barnabas volteandose nuevamente y llendose dejando sola a una sonrojada y confundida Carolyn quien se llevo una mano a su pecho.

-"_que me pasa, porque palpita asi"-_se auto pregunto ella respirando entrecortadamente por ese accidente, por Dios ese maldito beso la dejo como piedra no pudo evitarlo y para colmo habia sido su primer beso. Pero algo en ella brincaba de alegria por ello no sabia como ni porque, se sentia feliz de que Barnabas la besara aunque fuera de manera accidentel, ese beso le gusto, sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos la hizo sentir una linda calidez. Un momento ella no podia tener esos pensamientos no, no podia ella era una mujer lobo y se supone que las mujeres lobos son fuertes y no debiles, se cacheteo mentalmente ante tal pensamiento y con el corazon aun latiendole a mil por ahora se fue de ahí, camino hasta llegar hasta su habitacion donde se encerro y se acosto en su cama con mas de mil pensamientos en su mente.

-tranquilizate Carolyn-se dijo a si misma-solo fue un beso-se repetio-un tonto y estupido beso que no debio ocurrir, pero porque siento esto-se toco el pecho-esto no es normal, seguramente se pasara pronto lo mejor sera que me duerma-dijo esto antes de quedarse dormida.

**¿Qué tal? Jajaj, actualizare pronto ok, espero que les alla gustado **

**Rewiews?.**


	3. Chapter 3: Baila conmigo

Capitulo 3: Baila conmigo

Carolyn POV

Maldicion, Maldicion y mil veces MALDICION!¡¿Cómo pude estar ahí parada sin hacer nada por evitar ese beso?,¿Por qué no hize nada?, por Dios habia besado a Barnabas aunque hubiese sido por accidente lo bese. Debo admitir que desde hace tiempo me habia molestado con Barnabas y Victoria por verlos siempre besandose, no podia siquiera hablar con ninguno de los dos Vicky cuando no estaba con Barnabas estaba en su habitacion ayudando a David, en cuanto a Barnabas se mantenia charlando con mi madre. Nisiquiera podia estar con ellos en una habitacion era incomodo verlos besarse y oirlos decirse cuanto se amaban, recuerdo una vez en especial en que decidi no hablarles por un tiempo.

Flahsback

Recorria los pasillos del castillo, queria ir al balcon como todas las tardes pronto seria luna llena y queria tranquilizarme. Ya estaba por llegar a mi destino cuando de repente oigo unas voces pude ver que venian del balcon vi que eran Barnabas y Vicky, no sabia lo que hacian asi que me acerque y lo que vi me dejo perpleja.

-hermosa Victoria-le oi decir a Barnabas quien besaba el cuello de Vicky de una forma tan lenta que me produjo asco, no supe porque cerre los puños ni porque comenze a llorar solo sabia que ya no podia seguir viendo, despues de eso no les hable por un tiempo a Barnabas ni a Vicky.

Fin del flahs back

-necesito calmarme-me dije a mi misma al momento de pararme y salir de mi habitacion, rogaba por no cruzarme con Barnabas pero eran las 4:00 pm a esa hora todos estarian en el comedor "genial" tendria que soportar la mirada penetrante de el, pensaba no ir abajo pero seguramente mi madre me iria a buscar, asi que soltando un bufido baje al comedor.

Fin Pov Carolyn

La familia Collins se allaba en la mesa cada quien en su respectivo asiento extrañamente todos estaban platicando todos menos cierto vampiro quien se encontraba entre sus pensamientos, Victoria de vez en cuando lo miraba sabia que algo le preocupaba a Barnabas iba a preguntarle de no ser por Carolyn que entro al comedor y se sento en su asiento el cual estaba frente a ella, noto algo en los ojos de Carolyn habia algo de enojo en ellos penso que solo era algo momentaneo pero al ver a Barnabas mirandola fijamente supo que tanto el como Carolyn ocultaban algo.

-todo esta bien Carolyn-pregunto la joven

-si, Vicky estoy bien-dijo simplemente al girar su cabeza pues noto que Barnabas la miraba, un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas algo que no paso desapercibido por Victoria ¿Qué pasaria? Fue lo que paso por la mente de la vampiresa.

Por su parta Barnabas no habia hablado en todo el almuerzo se sentia raro y extrañamente incomodo, solo podia fijar su vista en la joven de 15 años que estaba cerca de el, desde lo ocurrido en la mañana no podia quitarse de la mente los labios de Carolyn, levemente se los toco ¿Acaso lo habia hechizado? Se pregunto al recordar los calidos y suavez labios de la joven sobre los suyos le habia gustado y mucho. Esa sensacion nunca la experimento con Victoria a quien queria a pesar de haber roto sin embargo ese cariño solo era amistad no amor, sabia que Victoria lo seguia amando a pesar de todo sin embargo ella le habia dicho que con verlo feliz le era suficiente; a veces pensaba que habia sido egoista de su parte haber roto con ella Victoria era una muchacha dulce habia sufrido la gran parte de su vida, dejo todo para estar con el su vida que a lo mejor hubiese sido exitosa pero al saber que viviria para siempre la deprimio eso no le importo porque penso que estaria con el y que nada los separaria, por desgracia el amor no se manda Barnabas dejo de amarla pero nunca dejaria de quererla. No hablaba con Carolyn lo suficiente pues la unica vez que le hablo fue cuando quiso cortejar a Victoria recordo que cuando se lo pregunto se mostro algo brusca pero de todos modos lo ayudo, ademas Elizabeth la pidio que mantuviera distancia con ella pues al saber que era mujer lobo no permitiria que su hija lo dañara o el a ella de alguna forma, el sabia que nunca lastimaria a la joven Carolyn habia algo en ella que le hacia tenerle respeto tal vez fue la habilidad de mantener oculto su secreto de mujer lobo o simplemente le inquietaba su forma de ser sabia que era dura pero sabia que tras esa imagen fria se ocultaba una jovencita dulce y compasiva que se negaba a salir. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la joven de cabellos rubios se habia retirado del comedor, tan pronto como se dio cuenta se paro de su asiento.

-me disculpan, tengo que atender unos asuntos-dijo el vampiro cortesmente antes de ir en busca de la joven rubia, subio por las escaleras del castillo recorrio pasillos, entro a cuartos hasta que estaba por darce por vencido oyo una musica gracias a su oido detecto que ese sonido provenia de una habitacion que solo estaba a 3 de donde el estaba, se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a ella, la puerta estaba medio abierta por lo cual se acerco y pudo ver a Carolyn bailando de una forma algo extraña para el. Sin hacer ruido entro a la habitacion dio las gracias que la habitacion estaba llena de espejos por lo cual no tuvo problema alguno en quedarse parado ahí viendo como bailaba la joven que tenia enfrente, la rubia bailaba con gracia a pesar de ser de una manera algo lenta bailaba al compas de la extraña musica sus cabellos golpeaban su rostro, su cuerpo se movia de manera lenta despues de todo la joven bailaba tango, Barnabas si no fuera vampiro se hubiese sonrojado por el paso que dio Carolyn uno que para el fue muy sensual, mientras tanto en lo que el la miraba Carolyn se dio la vuelta y vio a Barnabas viendola fijamente abrio los ojos de golpe pensaba gritar pero el se lo impidio poniendo su mano en la boca de ella.

-tranquila señorita, no fue mi intencion asustarla-dijo viendola a los ojos, la chica solo asintio con la cabeza antes de que el quitara su mano de su boca.

-¿hace cuanto me observas?-pregunto avergonzada.

-desde hace varios minutos-respondio-baila…muy bien señorita-dijo de manera lenta al decir "muy bien".

-eh…. ¿gracias?-hablo Carolyn aun con la mirada baja, el vampiro miro con atencion la habitacion era grande y casi no tenia ningun mueble mas que el pequeño sillon que habia y le mesita donde estaba el radio grabador de Carolyn.

-te gusta bailar-pregunto.

-si, suelo venir a menudo-se atrevio a mirarlo por primera vez, vio como Barnabas se le acercaba un poco y dejaba aun ladosu baston, lo miro extrañada al ver que le tendia la mano.

-¿le gustaria bailar conmigo señorita Carolyn?-pregunto con cortesia aun tendiendole la mano, ella no dijo nada solo tomo la fria mano de el y asintio con la cabeza, ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la habitacion Carolyn se puso en posicion al igual que Barnabas quien puso su mano en la pequeña cintura de ella, a Carolyn se le acelero el corazon pero logro disimularloasi que coloco su mano en el hombro de Barnabas quien con la que tenia libre agarro la de Carolyn, ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro Barnabas por primera vez en 200 años sintio un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo no le presto atencion hasta que sono una pequeña musica del radiograbador de Carolyn la cual era una muy romantica a la vez que seductora.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar primero lentamente pero despues de unos minutos comenzaron a moverse un poco más rapido, Carolyn movia sus pies con una indudable elegancia en un momento Barnabas le dio la vuelta quedando ella enfrente de el lo cual le permitio rodearla con sus manos su cintura, al sentir ella el aliento de el sobre su cuello cerro los ojos por un momento tenerlo asi de cerca la hacia sentir bien, Barnabas tambien se sentia asi con la joven pero no lo demostraba. Sin embargo para su sorpresa Carolyn se volvio a voltear mirandolo nuevamente a los ojos el vampiro no supo que hacer al ver lo que hacia la joven, una diminuta sonrisa se formo en los labios de Carolyn quien deslizo su pie alrededor de Barnabas formando un circulo con el.

-"con que esas tenemos"-penso Barnabas agarrando a la joven de la cintura bajandola casi al suelo, los cabellos de la rubia flotaban miro hacia los ojos penetrantes de su acompañante quien sorprendentemente se estaba riendo, asi siguieron bailando como queriendo demostrar quien era el que bailaba mejor de los dos.

-eres bueno-admitio Carolyn.

-tu no lo haces mal querida-dijo el dandole una vuelta, la joven de ojos azules dio por ultimo una media vuelta quedando muy cerca de Barnabas quien la agarraba con una mano de la cintura de Carolyn y con la otra la agarraba la mano, por su parte ella con la mano que tenia libre agarraba el hombro de Barnabas. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro, tenian las respiraciones agitadas y se miraban fijamente como si fuesen a desaparecer en cualquier momento; tanto Barnabas como Carolyn sentian la respiracion del otro.

-bueno ya puedes soltarme-dijo Carolyn al ver la cercania que tenian, casi de inmediato el la solto tomaron distancia entre los dos.

-fue un placer haber bailado con usted señorita Caroly-hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la habitacion. Lajoven rubia solo se quedo ahí parada sin decir o hacer algo.

-¿carolyn?-esa era la voz de su madre quien apenas iba entrando.

-si mama-pregunto la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ven vamos abajo-dijo su madre dando media vuelta, ella solo la siguio aun recordando como bailaron ella y Barnabas Collins.

…

**Pronto subiere el prox, capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4:Pequeño desliz

_**Hola lamento no haber actualizado pero eh estado muy ocupada con mi otra sin mas preambulos aquí esta el capitulo num. 4.**_

…

Capitulo 4: Un pequeño desliz.

¿Por qué se sentia asi? Tan ausente .si bien habia estado asi durante 200 años pero ¿Por qué ahora? Desde lo ocurrido con Carolyn se encontraba mas callado que de costumbre y no entendia bien solo sabía que ese sentimiento era debido a la joven adolescente que hace unos cuantos dias no habia salido de su habitacion. A Barnabas se le ocurrio que tal vez estaba en su estado de mujer lobo sin embargo tenia ganas de verla, oler su aroma de nuevo estrecharla entre sus brazos y….Un momento para, no puede pensar asi de ella NO¡, Carolyn era solo una adolescente de 15 años y el era mucho mayor que ella, demasiado. Pero necesitaba verla no le importaria que fuera muy tarde pues era de noche y ya pasaban de las 2:00 am.

-ire a buscarla-dijo el vampiro antes de salir de su habitacion, camino por los pasillos, se dio cuenta de que ya eran como las 3:00 de la mañana seguramente todos estaria dormidos, iba a regresarse de no ser que ollo un ruido en la cocina-sera un instruso-fue lo que se le vino primero a la mente, con tranquilidad fue caminando hacia la cocina solamente vio a la señorita Carolyn tomando algo de agua.

-¿Qué hace a estas horas señorita Carolyn?-pregunto apoyando sus manos en su baston.

-tenia algo de sed asi que baje-contesto tomando un sorbo-la sed es algo incomoda supongo que me entiendes ¿no es asi?-Barnabas asintio despues de todo el comprendia que la sed era algo horrible, tener la garganta seca no era algo precisamente agradable.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido?-Carolyn arqueo una ceja por su pregunta, ella se habia sentido muy bien.

-muy bien-sin embargo Barnabas no se referia a su estado fisico o emocional,mas bien si se sentia pues convertirse en mujer lobo te dejaba algo agotado despues de volver a su forma humana, prefirio no hablar mas del tema solo se dedico a observarla.

-eh….si no tienes nada mas que decirme…..yo me retiro-camino unos cuantos pasos pero Barnabas la detuvo agarrandole la mano, la joven lo miro algo confundida por su actitud.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mirandolo directamente a los ojos, más Barnabas no hizo nada solo la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes y oscuros, Carolyn se sintio incomoda asi que se quizo soltar solo que el era mas fuerte y la apretaba no con fuerza pero si lo suficiente como para que no se fuera iba a decir algo de no ser por el que la estrello practicamente contra la pared, Carolyn solo se movio algo adolorida-¿pero que te pasa?-reclamo algo enojada, Barnabas no dijo nada por unos momentos solo la miraba, ella se impaciente y trato de volver a irse pero esta vez el no la dejaria.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Barna….-no hablo mas, sus labios estaban siendo oprimidos por los de Barnabas, abrio los ojos de golpe_-"¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?"_-se pregunto ella sintiendo como su sangre subia hasta sus mejillas, era su segundo beso y con el. Barnabas solo la besaba con delicadeza como si se tratase de una rosa muy delicada, pero el caso es que no era una rosa era Carolyn, solo pensar que era ella hizo que la besara con profundidad, coloco sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la adolcescente acercandola asi a su torso, Carolyn no tuvo mas remedio que poner sus manos en el pecho de Barnabas quien cada vez mas hacia que el beso fuese mas apasionado que dulce. Esa situacion incomodaba a la joven de cabellos rubios, trato de empujarlo fue inutil, el vampiro la apreto un poco mas en la cintura y en la pared-"me estoy quedando sin aire"-penso Carolyn al notar la falta de aire, necesitaba alejarlo de ella lo mas pronto posible o terminaria ahogandose, solo bastaron unos segundos para que Barnabas separara sus labios de los de ella en cuanto lo hizo Carolyn le metio una bofetada que le volteo la cara por instinto se llevo una mano a la mejilla.

-Degenerado-le dijo volviendo a levantar la mano para abofetearlo, por suerte el logro pararla-sueltame-ordeno, esta vez Barnabas fue rapido la estrello de nuevo contra la pared, ¿Acaso le encantaba tenerla cautiva?, iba a hablar pero se callo al sentir como Barnabas ponia sus labios contra su cuello eso le provoco un pequeño escalofrio que le recorrio toda la colupna, solo tener ese pequeño contacto con el hacia que su corazon se acelerara y no sabia porque pero le gustaba.

-tu corazon esta aceleredo-comento Barnabas separando un poco sus labios de sus cuello.

-como sabes que no es otra cosa-dijo Carolyn-¿Qué tal si es temor?-le dijo-

-creeme querida no es temor lo que hace que tu corazon lata asi-señalo su pecho donde indicaba el corazon-eh visto el temor pero tu querida no me tienes temor es algo mas profundo, tu corazon palpita con fuerza solo cuando estoy asi de cerca contigo-sonrojo.

-estas loco-recrimino.

-haber como reacciona tu corazon cuando haga esto-acto seguido acerco su boca al cuello de Carolyn y comenzo a besarlo con lentitud, ella no hizo nada al respecto solo dejo que Barnabas besara su cuello, le gustaba esa sensacion, no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente hizo consiencia de lo que estaba haciendo con algo de suerte se separo de el.

-esto no esta bien-se dijo mas para si misma.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto confundido.

-no esta bien lo que estas haciendo Barnabas-le recordo lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-simplemente no esta bien Barnabas-dijo dandose la vuelta y dirigiendose hacia las escaleras para irse directo a su habitacion, Barnabas solo se habia quedado de pie en medio de la cocina ¿Qué le habia pasado? ¿Porque actuo de esa manera tan atrevida? El no era asi, su padre lo habia educado para ser un caballero esa actitud no habia sido propia de un caballero y menos con la señorita Carolyn ¿Qué le habia hecho para actuar de esa manera? Solo verla asi hizo que actuara como lo hizo, aun recordaba como la beso de una forma poco gentil, solo habia sido su instinto un pequeño desliz, mañana hablaria con ella y le explicaria, sin mas que haces se fue hacia su habitacion.

Carolyn POV

¿Qué rayos habia pasado alla abajo? ¿Por qué Barnabas actuo tan atrevidamente conmigo? Eran tantas preguntas y pocsas respuestas mi cabeza daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una solucion de lo que habia pasado, normalmente el no actuaba asi bueno solo con Vicky pero ¿Por qué conmigo?, solo baje a tomar un poco de agua y de repente, habia sido besada por el chupasangre de Barnabas. Y lo peor fue…qu….que…que me gusto que me besara, ¿Qué te pasa Carolyn? El es un vampiro y tu…

-una tonta mujer lobo-me recorde.

Seguramente mañana el querra hablar conmigo, no tengo humor para hacerlo no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a pasarme, no con Vicky cerca ella aun ama a Barnabas.

Suspiro

-mañana sera otro dia-me dije antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

…..

_**Quize poner a un Barnabas un poco mas atrevido jejeje. Bueno hasta la proxima.**_


	5. Chapter 5:Una cancion y un baile sensual

Carolyn Pov

Lo primero que hize fue levantarme de mi cama, fije la vista a mi calendario hoy era sabado "genial", hoy tenia que ir al restaurante a cantar ese era mi secreto cada 3 semanas yo trabajaba solo una vez al mes en un pequeño y elegante restaurante solo iba y cantaba unas cuantas horas eso me gustaba asi sentia que podia sacar todo lo que llevo dentro. Lo bueno de todo esto es que nadie me conocia porque siempre me ponia una mascara para que nadie me notase, me sentia avergonzada de que supieran que amaba cantar, la unica que sabia este secreto era Vicky y mas de una vez ella misma habia ido a cantar conmigo. Me acerque a mi espejo y empeze a cepillar mi cabello, me mire fijamente no habia cambiado ni un poco, bueno al ser una mujer lobo envejecer era practicamente imposible pero no dejaba de preguntarme algunas veces si ¿alguna vez crecere? ¿Mi juventud dejara de existir? Sabía la respuesta. Di un gran suspiro, continue cepillandome el cabello cuando note algo en mi cuello, me acerque un poco y pude divisar que se trataba de un…un…chupete.

-¿Qué demonios?-me toque el cuello trate de analizar de cómo habia llegado eso ahí, fue cuando recorde lo de anoche cuando el maldito de Barnabas me habia besado en el cuello, un leve sonrojo aparecio en mis mejillas !DEMONIOS¡, ahora como ocultare esto de mi madre. La mejor solucion que se me ocurrio fue ponerme un poco de maquillaje para que no se notase, rogue para que mi madre no se diera cuenta luego tomaria cuentas con Barnabas.

Baje hacia la cocina, entre en el comedor nadie noto mi presencia, eso era comun toda la familia solo se preocupaba por su propio mundo, mi madre leia el periodico al igual que mi tio Roger, David jugaba con sus jugetes mientras comia algo de pan con mermelada mientras, me sorprendio que Vicky no estuviera ahí desayunando con nosotros, voltee hacia Barnabas y lo note mirandome con sus ojos penetrantes que me hacian tener un escalofrio por mi espalda, desvie la mirada, lo que menos queria era verlo mas por lo de anoche y por haberme dejado un chupete en mi cuello.

Inconsientemente me lleve mi mano a el, solo esperaba que se me quitara pronto.

Termine de darle el último bocado a mi pan con mermelada, aleje un poco mi silla para poder irme de la cocina, como siempre nadie la noto al parecer nada mas Barnabas, no le di importancia asi que subi hasta mi habitacion.

-"ahora ¿Qué le pasa a Barnabas?"-me pregunte a mi misma, ultimamente me ha visto mas de la cuenta me habla un poco mas que antes y con lo de anoche me sentia mas no se, ¿rara? ¿Observada?, cordialmente eh de decir que es extraño que un hombre como el vea a una adolescente, mas si es una como yo cortante, seria, algo grosera y callada al menos asi era como yo me veia, esa era la imagen que todos tenian de mi realmente yo nada mas en el interior de mi cuarto me comportaba algo amable y expresiva, en el fondo de mi corazo, oculto a esa yo. Llegue hasta mi habitacion y me sorprendi al ver a Vicky sentada en mi cama, cerre la puerta de mi habitacion y camine hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vicky?-pregunte tratando de ser mas suave.

-quiero hablar contigo-¿conmigo? Para que.

-sobre que-me sente en la pequeña silla que tenia cerca.

-sobre Barnabas-senti que el corazon se me paralizaba al oir su nombre.

-¿Qué hay sobre el?-trate de sonar como si no me importara.

-como tu sabes el y yo rompimos-esto lo dijo con melancolia-aunque fue asi lo eh notado algo extraño-me dijo-

-¿en que sentido?-pregunte.

-eh notado que esta mas distante-asenti con la cabeza.

-siempre es asi Vicky-le dije.

-no Carolyn, el es mucho mas callado de lo normal-la mire sin decir nada.

-es un hombre con secretos ocultos-mencione.

-lo se-me dijo.

-¿aun lo amas?-no pude evitar pregunta.

-aunque me duele que no estemos juntos, si aun lo amo-senti algo aprimirme el corazon al escucharla y tambien senti culpa.

-deberias hablar con el-la alente pero ella nego.

-Carolyn yo quiero que el sea feliz-me menciono.

-aunque no sea contigo-pregunte.

-aunque no sea conmigo, lo quiero ver feliz y si el es feliz yo tambien lo sere-me sorprendia lo comprensiva que podia llegar a ser Vicky.

-algun dia encontraras el amor Vicky-le toque la mano tratando de darle apoyo.

-eso espero-sonrio-tambien espero que tu lo consigas-me miro.

-no me interesa buscar pareja ahora-le dije.

-creeme pronto el amor llegara a ti-me dijo antes de levantarse de mi cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta-me gusto hablar contigo-me sonrio.

-yo tambien-le sonrei y con eso Vicky se fue, por algo me alegro hablar con ella, mire el reloj y este marcaban las 5:00 pm, tanto tiempo hable con ella, en menos de media hora tengo estar en el restaurante, sin mas que hacer tome la mochila que tenia la ropa que iba a usar para cantar, baje las escaleras para mi suerte mi madre, mi tio y David se habian ido al negocio de la pesca querian ver como seguia y según lo que me habia contado mama volverian hasta muy tarde, conocia a mama y a tio Roger se quedarian como hasta las 3 de la mañana bereficando que todo marchaba bien David no se aburriria adoraba hablar con los empleados, camine hasta la entrada hasta que por fin sali del castillo Collinwood, camine un rato hasta llegar al pequeño restaurante.

Nada mas entre y mi jefa la sra. West me sonrio calidamente.

-que alegria que vinieras Carolyn-me sonrio-llegas un poco tarde-me dijo.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte.

-son las 6:00-solo habia llegado una hora tarde eso no era nada yo cantaba hasta las 7:00 cuando ya todo oscurecia y asi nadie podia reconocerme, siempre llegaba temprano para alistarme y ensayar un poco.

-sera mejor que me cambie-dije y la Sra. West me dio paso hacia el pequeño camerino.

Fin Pov Carolyn.

Barnabas Pov

Hace mas de una hora que la señorita Carolyn se fue, ¿Dónde se habra ido? Y si le paso algo, no me lo perdonaria jamas, corrio rapidamente hasta la puerta de entrada al castillo Collinwood. Gracias a mi ofalto pude identificarla, segui el rastro hasta que este me llevo a un extraño restaurante ¿Qué haria la señortia Carolyn ahí?, sin mas entre.

-buenas noches, mesa para uno-me hablo la amable mujer que estaba frente a mi.

-si por favor-dije con cortesia, en cuestion de minutos la mujer me llevo a una mesa que estaba cerca de un escenario.

-¿desea que le traiga algo de café?-pregunto la mujer yo asenti aunque no me lo tomaria solo era para simular.

Paso media hora hasta que le mujer que me habia atendido subio al escenario.

-buenas noches damas y caballeros, como todos sabran hoy es sabado y saben que este dia tenemos un show especial verdad-todos los humanos aplaudieron-bueno hoy iniciaremos con alguien especial, damas y caballeros demosle un aplauso a la joven Carolyn-mis ojos se abrieron al oir el nombre de la señorita Carolyn ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?.

Fin pov Barnabas

Carolyn Pov

El telon del escenario se abrio y una luz se poso en mi, todos me miraron pero note a alguien en especial a Barnabas ¿Qué hacia el ahí?,el corazon se me acelero al verlo tener su mirada fija en mi ya que yo tenia unos pantalones negros pegados a mi cuerpo, una blusa de tirantes negra debajo de una blusa transparente de mangas largas, sin embargo no podia salir de ahí la cancion comenzo a sonar y fue cuando tuve que comenzar a cantar:

Lerelei Lerelei

Oh lerelei

Comenze a bailar un poco

Así que nada es suficiente  
y que yo soy la que miente,  
y que todo tú me diste,  
que tú siempre me quisiste,  
que tú nunca hiciste nada,  
que soy yo la que te hace sufrir.

Y le dices a la gente  
que me buscas, que me quieres,  
que sin mí de amor te mueres,  
y que sólo son rumores  
que fue todo un error  
que por eso ahora estás así,  
suplicando que te escuche  
y diciendo que todo cambió.

Camine por el escenario mientras me movia al compas de la musica, movia mis caderas y mi cabello se movia lentamente.

Y no… ya no,  
pero creo que es mejor  
que entiendas de una vez  
que tú y yo, ya no,  
lo siento pero todo se acabó,  
tú y yo, ya no,  
ya nada queda entre nosotros dos,  
despídete, oh…

Lerelei lerelei

Oh lerelei

Baje de escanrio y continue bailando lentamente, camine hacia la mesa de Barnabas me acerque a el y baile un poco mas lento.

Y no creas que fue fácil  
olvidarme de tus besos,  
de tus manos, de lo nuestro,  
de este amor que era tan cierto,  
que tan sólo en un segundo lo mataste  
y todo quedó atrás.

Puse mi mano en mis labios y en mi cuello como diciendole que fue ahí donde el me beso, el me quedo mirando yo segui bailando me acerque un poco a el tome su mano y la puse en mi mejilla.

Y les dices que tú harías  
cualquier cosa por tenerme,  
por volver el tiempo atrás  
y que tratara de entenderte,  
pero yo no veo nada,  
nada más que sólo hablar y hablar.

Y aunque vengas de rodillas  
a decirme que todo cambió, ya no…

Ya no…

Me sente en su mesa cerca de el, lo tome del cuello de su camiseta y acerque mi rostro al suelo, me miro sorprendido y solo le sonrei.

sólo quiero que lo entiendas  
y que aceptes de una vez  
que tú y yo, ya no,  
lo siento pero todo se acabó,  
tú y yo, ya no,  
ya nada queda entre nosotros dos,  
despídete, oh…  
Lerelei lerelei

oh lerelei  
Despídete,  
ya nada queda entre nosotros dos.

El tono de la musica continuo tiempo suficiente para pararme de su mesa y bailar seductoramente casi pegada a el, movia mis caderas lentamente mientras pasaba cada vez mis manos por mi cabello dandole un toque sensual, Barnabas solo me miraba atonito por lo que hacia sonrie con satisfaccion note que inconsientemente sus manos tocaron mi cintura. Baje mis manos hasta mi cintura tocando las manos de Barnabas continue bailando cerca de el.

Tú y yo, ya no,  
lo siento pero todo se acabó.

Baje mis manos hasta mi cintura tocando las manos de Barnabas continue bailando cerca de el.

tú y yo, ya no,  
ya nada queda entre nosotros dos…

lerelei lerelei

oh lerelei

me aleje de el sin dejar de bailar ni cantar, me subi al escenario y con la poco musica que sobraba cante la ultima frase.

Despídete…

La musica se acabo y el telon se cerró, escuche desde adentro los aplausos, despues de unos segundos el telon se volvio a abrir todos volvieron a aplaudir e hize una reverencia dandoles las gracias.

-damas y caballeros demosle otro aplauso a Carolyn-pidio mi jefa-esta joven tiene una voz unica y un ritmo sorprendente-dijo yo me dedique a sonreir pasaron 3 minutos y comenzo el otro evento,mire hacia donde estaba Barnabas estaba mirandome le sonrei satisfecha, esa fue una forma excelente de vengarme por lo de anoche y mas por el chupete que me hizo, camine para irme a mi camerino no sin antes volver a sonreirle como lo habia hecho durante la cancion de forma sensual, rei por su expresion y sin mas me fui hasta mi camerino para cambiarme.

_**Les gusto, espero que si la cancion es de maite perroni "tu y yo" asi se llama, se me hizo muy hermosa aparte que es muy seductora mas por los pasos que tiene, bueno ojala les guste y comenten. Bay besos.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Un beso apasionado

Capitulo 6: Un beso apasionado

Carolyn se sentia realmente satisfecha por lo ocurrido en el escenario, habia logrado poner nervioso e incomodo a Barnabas, aunque hubiese sido para desquitarse de lo de anoche, despues de haberse cambiado se fue del restaurante hasta llegar a Collinwood, por suerte su madre, tio y David todavia no llegaban estaba sola pues no habia vuelto a ver a Vicky desde la tarde, no se fue directo a su habitacion como solia esta vez fue hacia la azotea, queria sentir la fria brisa golpear su rostro y admirar con determinacion la abundante noche que se iluminaba, apoyo sus codos en el barrandal de piedra miro la luna era hermosa ahora entendia porque algunas parejas se detenian a observarla; la luna simbolizaba el amor un amor real y verdadero, se puso a pensar en ¿Cómo se sentira tener a alguien a su lado? Una persona que en verdad la ame, que este junto a ella y que nunca la lastime, para ella su tipo de hombre era uno que sea misterioso, alguien impredecible, que sea serio pero a la vez divertido, tal vez algo seductor pero sin dejar de ser un caballero. En collinsport no habia muchos hombres que encajaran con su descripcion, bueno…..Barnabas era muy misterioso, no podia saber lo que haria tenia un toque de seduccion eso era por haber hecho que Angelique, la Dra Hoffman y Vicky se fijaran en el, debia admitirlo el era un hombre apuesto sus fasciones eran perfectas, se abofeteo mentalmente por sus pensamientos no debio pensar asi de Barnabas, para el ella solo era una niña de 15 años nada mas; suspiro cansadamente su mente estaba hecha un mar de lios cada vez que lo tenia cerca, su corazon latia con demasiada fuerza su respiracion se volvia agitada y ella misma se volvia indefensa y timida y odiaba serlo.

-odio ser tan tonta-se dijo asi misma.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-se oyo una voz detrás de ella, Carolyn no se sobresalto hace 5 minutos que habia sentido su olor pero no se movio, se quedo ahí parada.

-algo sin importancia-respondio dando un largo suspiro-¿te gusto el baile?-pregunto con tono burlon a Barnabas le sorprendio la pregunta.

-fue muy interesante, usted se mueve con gracia-ella sonrio para sus adentros.

-canto ahí solo una vez al mes para distraerme, lo hago desde hace 1 año-respondio.

-suele bailar de esa forma con alguien mas-su tono se volvio serio.

-no, solo baile asi contiguo nunca eh bailado asi con alguien-dijo-canto y bailo pero no cerca de una persona-explico determinadamente.

-nunca me imagine bailar asi, de esa forma tan…excitante-hablo.

-hay muchas cosas que no entiendes-se burlo-despues de todo eres un viejo de mas de 200 años-se hecho a reir solo que al vampiro no le causo la menor gracia.

-¿Con que viejo?-arqueo una ceja algo ofendido, si habia muchas cosas que no entendia en esta epoca pero tampoco era un tonto.

-y anticuado-continuo ella riendo, eso ya fue suficiente, ahora haria que Carolyn pagara eso con lentitud se acerco a la joven, esta al darse cuenta retrocedio unos pasos no pudo dar mas tras sentir la pared de piedra contra su espalda, esta vez Barnabas la tenia acorralada, coloco ambas manos en la pared cerca del rostro de la joven de ojos azulez que lo miraba con algo de temor.

-te arrepentiras de haberme dicho esas palabras-su voz se escucho ronca y profunda casi seductora, Carolyn iba a pronunciar unas palabras de no ser porque Barnabas presiono sus labios contra los de ella con demasiada fuerza, ese beso era brusco a Carolyn le dolian sus labios por esa brutalidad tan impropia de su parte comenzo a forcejear para quitarselo de encima.

-sueltame-pidio entre los besos bruscos de Barnabas quien coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella con fuerza, ella puso sus manos en el torso de el con tal de alejarlo pero era muy fuerte nisiquiera su fuerza de mujer lobo podia alejarlo, forcejeo aun mas eso hizo que Barnabas la besara con mas fuerza y brutalidad, sus labios le dolian mas tenia que aparteselo de encima.

-alejate de mi-suplico con enojo aun con los labios de Barnabas besandola con profundidad.

-no-fue la respuesta de el que la pego mas a la pared y asi mismo, quito una mano de la cintura de ella y fue hacia la pierna de ella donde hizo que le rodeara en su cintura, esto alarmo a la joven.

-no sueltame-suplico Carolyn eso ya era mas que un beso, era algo mucho mas comprometedor, Barnabas hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna de Carolyn, esta vez ella forcejeaba mas.

-tranquila no te hare daño-le dijo el entre besos eso hizo que Carolyn se fuera tranquilizando poco a poco y dejara de forcejear, su corazon latia con fuerza por los besos que Barnabas le proporcionaba, sin saber como ni porque comenzo a corresponderle el beso algo timida, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el beso, sin pensarlo coloco sus manos alrededor del frio cuello de Barnabas y lo beso casi de la misma manera, Barnabas la tenia agarrada de la cintura ambos se besaban con intensidad, asi estuvieron hasta que la falta de aire inundo sus pulmones,ambos se separaron mirandose el uno al otro a los ojos, la mejillas de Carolyn estaban teñidas de rojo bajo la mirada, Barnabas coloco su frente contra la de ella.

-querida Carolyn mis sentimientos hacia usted son muy fuertes-hablo con un tunes suspiros-y quisiera oir de sus labios que tambien siente lo mismo-pregunto el vampiro, ella lo miro su corazon le gritaba que le dijera lo que sentia desde hace mucho tiempo por el, pero su orgullo no la dejaba aceptar que estaba enamorada de Barnabas Collins.

-yo…-bajo un poco la cabeza y la volvio a subir para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros como la noche-…yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti-confeso por primera vez, estaba algo avergonzada. Barnabas bajo las piernas de Carolyn de su cintura y las coloco en el suelo pero no se separo de ella le acaricio la mejilla.

-te prometo que te hare feliz-le dice con ternura antes de depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios sellando su promesa.

_**¿Qué tal?jaja si ya se, ya era hora de que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos, escribi este capitulo mientras escuchaba "hoy tengo ganas de ti" y "Kiss me slowly", pronto subire el proximo capitulo, bye hasta luego.**_

_**Rewiews.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Pequeña escapada

Capitulo 7: El dia en que me enamore de ti

3 Dias despues…

Era medio dia, todos en el pueblo atendian sus labores pero en el castillo Collinwood se respiraba un aire tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo Elizabeth estaba en su estudio revisando sus papeles y Roger con ella ayudandola, David estudiaba en su habitacion mientras Vicky le explicaba las dudas que tuviera, habia silencio como si no hubiese un alma en ese castillo cerca de una de esas habitaciones en la que se leia en una puerta un letrero que decia "no molestar"se encontraba Carolyn acostada boca arriba con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, miraba hacia el techo detenidamente aun no procesaba lo que habia pasado con Barnabas en la azotea y aun lo recordaba con atencion.

Flas Back

-te arrepentiras de haberme dicho esas palabras-su voz se habia vuelto profunda y ronca, Carolyn dejo de reir al oirlo hablar asi quiso mover sus labios para poder decir algo pero sintio sus labios oprimirse con fuerza, se sorprendio por el acto era brusco sus labios le dolian por aquella brutalidad tan impropia de su parte no sabia que hacer ahora ella no tenia escapatoria esta vez Barnabas la tenia bien acorralada contra la pared comenzo a forcejear para alejarlo.

-sueltame-dijo entre besos, la brusquedad de Barnabas la sorprendian y a la vez la intimidaba, sintio las frias manos de el sobre su cintura Carolyn coloco sus manos en un intento en vano para apartarlo nisiquiera su fuerza de mujer lobo le era util.

-alejate de mi-suplico con enojo, no penso que eso hiciera que Barnabas agarrara con fuerza su cintura y la besara con profundidad, sus labios ahora le dolian mucho mas.

-no-fue su unica respuesta lapego mas a la pared y asi mismo,ella no supo lo que venia a continuacion y cual fue su sorpresa, que Barnabas agarrara su pierna y la pusiera en su cintura para que esta le rodeara, Carolyn se alarmo eso era mucho mas que un beso era algo comprometedor.

-no sueltame-suplico ella al ver que hacia mismo con su otra pierna ahora ella a causa por el ella estaba abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de el, no sabia porque se molestaba en forcejear en el fondo ella lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba aquel beso lleno de pasion y deseo que Barnabas le daba en esos momentos aunque fuese de forma brusca, solo no le gusto que pusiera sus piernas en su cintura no podia dejar que Barnabas se saliera con la suya no, comenzo a forcejear mas.

-tranquila no te hare daño-esas simples palabras lograron que ella poco a poco se fuera tranquilizando, se quedo quieta un momento para sentir los labios de Barnabas que la besaban con profundidad, sin darse cuenta comenzo a responderle timidamente; solo bastaron unos segundos para que ella se llegara llevar por sus propios sentimientos llevo sus manos al cuello frio y palido de Barnabas comenzo a responderle de la misma manera, Carolyn se dejaba llevar por primera vez de sus sentimientos y corazon y realmente lo disfrutaba. Ambos se besaban con intensidad, era un beso lleno de profundidad y pasion Barnabas la besaba con deseo y desesperacion desde que toco sus labios por primera vez quiso volver a probar esos labios; ella solo dejaba que Barnabas la besara de esa manera tan apasionada y profunda, no querian separarse pero al tiempo la falta aire inundo todos sus pulmones por lo cual tuvieron que separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos, aun recordaba la mirada en los ojos negros de Barnabas una mirada que hacia que un escalofrio le recorriera la espalda, sintio sus mejillas arder, el coloco su frente contra la suya.

-querida Carolyn mis sentimientos hacia usted son muy fuertes-hablo con tunes suspiros-y quisiera oir de sus labios que tambien siente lo mismo por mi-el bajo sus piernas de su cintura colocandolas en el suelo, pero sin dejar de soltarla de la cintura, ella bajo su mirada para volverla a subir y encontrarse con su mirada.

-yo…-volvio a bajar la cabeza-yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti-le habia confesado ella algo avergonzada.

-te prometo que te hare feliz-dijo con ternura antes de haberle depositado un pequeño beso en los labios como diciendole que asi sellaba su promesa.

Fin del flash Back

Carolyn solo dio un suspiro, ahora como ocultaria lo suyo con Barnabas no sabia como llamarlo ¿Noviazgo?se habia enamorado de el, se sentia muy feliz por ello pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando todos se enteren? ¿Lo tomarian para bien o para mal? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo lo tomaria Vicky? Aunque le dijo que si Barnabas era feliz con alguien mas que no fuese ella, aun le preocupaba su reaccion.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto sentandose en la cama

-soy yo Carolyn-reconocio de inmediato esa voz profunda y tan correcta, se levanto de su cama y abrio la puerta ahí se encontraba el apoyado en su baston mientras la miraba deseosamente.

-¿Qué deseas?-pregunto apoyandose en el borde de la puerta.

-pues como los demas estan ocupados se me ocurrio que….-la mira directamente a los ojos-…tal vez podriamos salir un rato-propuso, ella sonrio necesitaba despejar su mente un poco.

-deacuerdo-dijo ella saliendo de su habitacion, ambos salieron con cautela del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Barnabas hizo que Carolyn subiera a su espalda para llegar más rapido irian al risco de la viuda.

Carolyn Pov

Al llegar al risco de la viuda Barnabas me bajo con cuidado, me acerque un poco senti la brisa golpear mi rostros, mis cabellos se movieron, senti como Barnabas se me acercaba.

-Al fin solos-murmuro antes de besarme con fiereza muy propia de su fuerza, cerre mis ojos dejandome llevar por sus besos, duramos unos segundos, lo mire pero algo me hizo recordar a Vicky de un momento a otro me senti mal Barnabas no tardo en notarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, hize algo para incomodarte?-pregunto, negue rotundamente.

-no es nada-me hize la tonta, pero el me tomo de la barbilla obligandome a verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-pregunto serio, di un suspiro.

-nada es solo que…-me rodeo con sus brazos y hundi mi cabeza en su pecho-…me preocupa la reaccion de Vicky cuando se entere-hable con un pequeño hilo en mi voz.

-¿Por qué?

-ella aun te ama-dije

-no debes preocuparte-me abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-solo espero que no pase nada malo-confese abrazandolo, me beso la frente tratando de tranquilizarme, ambos nos sentamos contemplando la vista que nos ofrecia, solo se oia el sonido de las olas no necesitabamos hablar, me sentia muy comoda junto a Barnabas quien habia puesto su brazo en mi hombro acercandome a el.

Pronto senti que Barnabas me depositaba besos en el cuello haciendo que me estremeciera, solo con el podia hacerme sentir de esa forma, me recosto en el suelo quedando encima mio lo mire perpleja solo me sonrio continuo besandome el cuello.

-para-dije reprimiendo un gemido, sonrio de forma satisfatoria aparto con su mano un cabello de mi rostro y me beso dulcemente.

-creo que es hora de volver-me dijo ayudandome a pararme.

-eso creo-le dije subiendome a su espalda y asi volvimos hacia el castillo.

_**Espero que les gustara este capi, Carolyn y Barnabas es una excelente pareja no lo creen. Hasta la proxima bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Sospecha

Capitulo 8: Sosprecha

Era un perfecto dia en el castillo Collinwood, todos los Collins se encontraban en la mesa desayunando amenamente cada uno haciendo lo suyo, todos estaban ahí excepto Carolyn quien apenas iba entrando por la entrada, vestia un vestido azul era corto le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas mostrando un poco sus piernas, las mangas le llegaban al codo y su cabello comunmente suelto.

-buenos dias-dijo pero nadie le respondio, rodo los ojos sentandose en su respectivo asiento mientras tomaba con su mano un tenedor y comia su desayuno junto con un jugo de naranja.

-mira Roger, el negocio de la pesca ha subido el 50% de las ganancias-exclamo Elizabeth con un poco de alegria, Carolyn no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Barnabas gracias a el la familia Collins volvia a surgir.

-que satisfactorio-era la voz de Barnabas quien hablo-por fin el negocio con el que formamos Collinsport esta dando frutos-sonrio seriamente mirando a Carolyn sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-termine-dijo la joven rubia ritarando su asiento para irse, en cuanto se levanto Barnabas no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente la vestimenta de Carolyn ese vestido que traia puesto era algo pegado a su figura de adolescente, tampoco dejo por desapercibido que estaba algo corto dejando ver un poco sus bien definidas piernas, tan distraido estaba que no noto que Elizabeth le hablaba.

-¿Qué opinas Barnabas?-pregunto la mujer.

-disculpa querida ¿Qué decias?-pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-te preguntaba si podrias ir a hablar con Carolyn-dijo ella-ultimamente la veo mas reservada, y pienso que todavia no se recupera de su transformacion de mujer lobo-callo aun le era dificil que su hija fuese una mujer lobo-¿podrias aconsejarla?-Barnabas asintio con la cabeza.

-claro Elizabeth ire a hablar con ella ahora mismo-sonrio levantandose de su asiento, dando una reverencia salio de ahí para poder hablar con Carolyn.

No le fue dificil encontrarla estaba en la azotea mas alta del castillo, un lugar tranquilo y que por suerte nadie iba a esa parte, camino unos pasos mas y la contemplo antetamente, se encontraba de espaldas. Casi con pasos de un bailarin y la misma tranquilidad que el viento fue hacia ella donde la rodeo con sus brazos firmes.

-estas muy hermosa hoy-susurro en su oido.

-gracias-fue lo que pronuncio sonriendo sigilosamente.

-tu madre piensa que haz estado muy reservada, asi que me pidio que te escuchara-dijo el.

-¿y eso?-pregunto ella viendolo directamente a los ojos.

-cree que es debido a que no te recuperas aun de tu transformacion de mujer lobo-solto finalmente.

-pero si mi transformacion paso hace 2 semanas-inquirio Carolyn arqueando la cejas, Barnabas sonrio por su reaccion.

-aun asi ese fue su presentimiento Carolyn-suspiro el vampiro acariciando su cabello, ella se abrazo de el hundiendo nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho, aun se sentia culpable por lo ocurrido ¿Qué harian si alguien los descubriera? ¿Qué haria Vicky al enterarse?, eran tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, sus pensamientos se fueron cuando Barnabas la puso contra el barrandal de la azotea acorralandola, lo miro confusa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto ella, no hubo respuesta alguna solo los labios de Barnabas sobre los suyos besandolos fieramente; sus besos eran asi llenos de pasion y deseo eso le gustaba, las manos de Barnabas bajaron hasta su cintura sus manos eran firmes tanto que no le permitia moverse.

-desde cuando eres tan posesivo-pregunto picaramente

-no soy posesivo querida-susurro antes de llevarla contra la pared con rapidez y acorralarla nuevamente-solo cuido lo que es mio-dijo el.

-asi que soy tuya-inquirio algo molesta por su comentario, ella no era propiedad de nadie.

-no quise decirlo de esa forma querida-acaricio su mejilla, ella suspiro cansadamente.

-no esta bien esto Barnabas-menciono ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué Carolyn?-pregunto totalmente confundido.

-esto Barnabas, lo de nosotros tu eres practicamente mi tio-lo miro con un dije de tristeza.

-no te preocupes por los lazos de sangre Carolyn, hay 200 años de diferencia entre tu y yo-aclaro volviendola a besar fervozmente, y tal como hace dias agarro con sus manos las piernas de Carolyn colocandolas en su cintura haciendo asi que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas su cintura.

-idiota-susurro ella sonriendo mientras dejaba que el la besara apasionadamente, sin embargo….

-Barnabas-se escucho la voz de Victoria ambos al escucharla se separaron tomando distancia entre ellos.

-Victoria me llamabas-miro a Victoria.

-¿Qué hacian?-pregunto la vampiresa arqueando una ceja.

-Barnabas solo hablaba conmigo de lo que pidio mi adorada madre-se excuso repentinamente Carolyn.

-si tu lo dices-susurro ella no muy convencida-Barnabas, Elizabeth te esta llamando quiere que veas sobre lo del negocio de la pesca-menciono.

-esta bien enseguida voy-dijo el retirandose y Victoria se fue junto con el dejando a Carolyn sola entre sus pensamientos, ahora sabia que estaria en problemas conocia a Victoria y era obvio que ella no se lo habia creido completamente.

-oh Dios….-miro al cielo-….espero que no pase nade-dijo retirandose hacia su habitacion rogando por que la vampiresa no los hubiera visto.

_**Si se que tarde, pero no salia nada de mi cabeza jejeje, actualizare mas seguido ok.**_

_**Comentarios?.**_


End file.
